A Possessed Soul
This is the first of two quests you must take to earn the Ceremonial Chair. To be able to start this quests, you must first have earned the badge of Kerritamba: Arena Champion from the Arena Challenge: Face Wirartu quest. Speak to Athnalu (/way -179 31 -174) in the Kkowir Forest on Kashyyyk) to start this quest. Level: 33 Reward(s): * 12780 XP * 1000 Credits Conversation with Athnalu Athnalu: (Athnalu stares past you.) The Sayormi... they have... touched my soul, a part of me that can never be restored. I can feel my soul rotting, falling away like summer to fall. (A single tear rolls down Athnalu's face.) PC: What...is wrong with you? Who are you? Athnalu: (Athnalu looks at you, as if she just noticed your presence.) Who are you? What do you want?! You can't hurt me! No one can! PC: Hurt you? I just want to help you. Athnalu: I must understand why they wish to hurt me. I have to understand them. I have to...or my soul is lost. Will you help me? (Athnalu grabs your shoulders harshly.) Will you help me?! PC: Ow!--yes, I will help you. Just calm down. Athnalu: Please.. before it's too late! I can feel their hands around my soul, sqeezing tighter. All hope is lost to me. My mind aches.. (Athnalu holds her head.) Make the voices stop! Make them stop! (Athnalu stares at you, eyes wide.) Find the Sayormi! Bring me their voodoo dolls. It is how they're controlling me. Only then can I make them stop. My head hurts.. it hurts so badly. PC: Okay, okay. I'll be back soon. Athnalu: I need 5 voodoo dolls. Such a tiny numer. So small. Hurry back.. hurry back or they'll suffocate me! Please!! (Athnalu calls after you.) Description: :During your visit to the Kerritamba village, you came upon the distressed Athnalu. With her long stares and insecent words, Athnalu conveyed that something lurks inside her... something foreign. She bade you frantically to find the Sayormi and collect their voodoo dolls; the key that sperates her from her sanity. Bring back 5 Sayormi Voodoo Dolls to Athnalu so that she may find her peace once again. Collect 5 Voodoo Dolls This quest is easy, just head to the Dead Forest, and find some Sayormi and kill them until you find the 5 voodoo dolls. *'Tip:' To "kill two bird with one stone", take the quest, The Sayormi People before you head to the Dead Forest for this quest. Return to Athnalu Athnalu: Where are my dolls? Do you have them? Can I see them? (Athanlu looks at you curiously.) PC: Yes, I have them. Here. Athnalu: Yes! (Athnalu holds the dolls close to her.) Now, I will find out how they control me. Maybe I can cure my illness. Maybe the voices will get out of my head. Is my soul lost? Will you help me fix it? PC: Yes, I will help you fix it. What do you need? Athnalu: (Athnalu dazes off, mumbling to herself while holding dolls close.) When you speak to Athnalu again, she will start you on Athanlu's Cure. Category:Rage of the Wookiees Category:Kkowir Forest Quests